


Фирменное блюдо

by Kollega



Category: Hannibal (TV), Nero Wolfe - Rex Stout
Genre: Cannibalism, Crossover, Dark Comedy, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Ниро Вульфа, исключительного гурмана, угощает обедом наш любимый психиатр-каннибал.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Proprietary Recipe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306464) by [Kadorienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne). 



_Появляется изображение.  
  
ИНТ.: Столовая.  
  
ВУЛЬФ и АРЧИ сидят за обеденным столом. ВУЛЬФ не в настроении._  
  
АРЧИ (голос за кадром):   
Ниро Вульф ненавидит выходить из дому, это широко известный факт. Но есть несколько вещей, ради которых он сделает исключение, и одна из них — шанс попробовать деликатес, который Фриц не в силах повторить: «Рубище Атридов». Единственный, кто знает заветный рецепт, — это его создатель.  
  
 _Мы видим улыбающегося ГАННИБАЛА, который подходит к столу, неся три тарелки._  
  
АРЧИ (г.з.к):   
Старый друг Вульфа, доктор Ганнибал Лектер.  
  
 _ГАННИБАЛ ставит тарелки на стол. Каждое блюдо великолепно сервировано. Порция ВУЛЬФА в два раза больше остальных._  
  
АРЧИ (г.з.к):   
Вульф долгие годы пытается выманить у Лектера рецепт, но на губах доктора Лектера лежит печать молчания.  
  
 _АРЧИ подбирает визитную карточку, оставленную на столе._  
  
АРЧИ:   
Что это?  
  
 _ГАННИБАЛ быстро забирает ее и прячет в карман._  
  
ГАННИБАЛ:   
Прошу прощения. Получал вещи из химчистки и забыл положить это в картотеку.  
  
 _ГАННИБАЛ садится. Все трое принимаются за еду._  
  
ВУЛЬФ:   
Доктор Лектер, я заглянул ко всем мясникам Нью-Йорка…  
  
АРЧИ:   
Под этим «заглянул» вы имеете в виду «отправить меня к мясникам, пока вы читаете за рабочим столом или в оранжерее».  
  
ВУЛЬФ:   
…и ни один из них не сумел даже отчасти воспроизвести качество использованого вами мяса.  
  
ГАННИБАЛ:   
Я не щадя жизни храню тайну о своем поставщике.  
  
ВУЛЬФ (задумчиво жуя):   
Здесь есть розмарин?  
  
ГАННИБАЛ:   
Нет, но будет на следующем обеде. Как дела с вашим нынешним расследованием?  
  
ВУЛЬФ:   
Нас тормозит этот остряк, лейтенант Роуклифф. Он запретил нам находиться на месте преступления, якобы потому, что мы подделали записку, написанную, по-видимому, убийцей. Этот идиотский предлог неудивителен и на самом деле ожидаем, раз уж мистер Роуклифф — чемпион среди полицейских ослов… предположить, что мистер Гудвин и я — что мы оба болваны!  
  
ГАННИБАЛ:   
Звучит ужасно грубо. Подобные предположения всегда разжигают мой аппетит.  
  
АРЧИ:   
Если и когда мне предложат выбор между раем и адом, он будет несложен: я всего лишь спрошу: «Где Роуклифф?»  
  
ГАННИБАЛ:   
Возможно, стоит отужинать с ним как-нибудь.  
  
ВУЛЬФ (фыркает):   
Вряд ли вам это понравится.  
  
ГАННИБАЛ:   
К моему столу допускается кто угодно. Мне известны способы, как сделать людей лучше. Я обнаружил, что люди — словно луковицы. Если прорезать кожуру, раскрывается их истинная красота.  
  
ВУЛЬФ:   
Для Роуклиффа потребуется особо острая бритва, и даже тогда, думается мне, мясо покажется вам жестким.  
  
ГАННИБАЛ:   
В таком случае, жаркое.  
  
АРЧИ:   
Не знаю, имеет ли смысл осматривать место преступления. Тело не могли найти несколько недель. Когда жертву обнаружили, труп уже порядком разложился.  
  
ГАННИБАЛ:   
Какая жалость.  
  
ВУЛЬФ:   
Но убийца оставил, так сказать, след из хлебных крошек.  
  
ГАННИБАЛ:   
Гензель и Гретель. От этой сказки у меня всегда разыгрывается аппетит.  
  
АРЧИ:   
Ага, мне всегда нравилась мысль о доме, сделанном целиком из конфет.  
  
ГАННИБАЛ:   
…Разумеется.  
  
ВУЛЬФ:   
Тмин! Вы использовали зерна тмина. Вы их растерли или притомили в соке, оставшемся после обжарки?  
  
ГАННИБАЛ:   
Если я скажу, как тогда смогу увидеть вас за своим столом, мистер Вульф? Теперь прошу меня простить: на десерт я готовлю особый сюрприз.  
  
 _ГАННИБАЛ выходит из комнаты. ВУЛЬФ дуется._  
  
АРЧИ:   
Не падайте духом! Возможно, когда-нибудь доктора Лектера будут подозревать в убийстве, и вы сможете доказать его невиновность в обмен на тайный рецепт.  
  
 _ГАННИБАЛ, который случайно слышит это, улыбается._


End file.
